cbselementaryfandomcom-20200216-history
We Are Everyone
We Are Everyone is the third episode of season two, and the twenty-eighth episode of the series. The episode was written by Craig Sweeny, and directed by Michael Pressman. The episode premiered on October 10, 2013. Storyline Plot synopsis When Holmes and Watson set out to track down a civil contractor who leaked classified information, their lives are disrupted when they are targeted by the group of cyber-activists protecting him. Meanwhile, Joan takes the advice of a friend and signs up for an online dating service. At the end of the episode, it is revealed Sherlock is corresponding by letter with his imprisoned nemesis, Jamie Moriarty."Episode Title: (#203) "We Are Everyone"". The Futon Critic. Retrieved September 21, 2013. Appearances Jonny Lee Miller as Sherlock Holmes Lucy Liu as Joan Watson Aidan Quinn as Captain Tommy Gregson Jon Michael Hill as Detective Marcus Bell Natalie Dormer as Jamie Moriarty (voice) Susan Pourfar as Emily Hankins Christian Campbell as Ezra Kleinfelter Ronald Guttman as Mr. Mueller/Elliot Honeycutt Steve Kazee as Jeff Heinz Laura Osnes Celia Carroll Peter McRobbie as Milton Van Kirk Adeel Ahmed as Cabbie Anthony Fazio as Delivery Man Chester Jones III as Bike Cop David Hess as Darragh O'Connor Joe Cassidy as Agent 1 Scott Whitehurst as Agent 2 Juan Carlos Infante as CSU Tech Poll What did you think of We Are Everyone? Awesome Good OK Poor Terrible Trivia *6 minutes of footage was cut from this episode.Elementary Writers (@ELEMENTARYStaff). "Our scripts are about 57 pp. Sometimes the film long. We had to cut 6 minutes out of this ep. Lots of jokes lost to the sands of time." October 10, 2013. *The dollhouse pictures were based on a book called ''The Nutshell Studies of Unexplained Death.''Elementary Writers (@ELEMENTARYStaff). "The dollhouse pictures are based on amazing book called "The Nutshell Studies of Unexplained Death." It's great!" October 10, 2013. Gallery Episode stills 001 We Are Everyone episode still of Joan Watson and Sherlock Holmes.jpg 002 We Are Everyone episode still of Sherlock Holmes.jpg 003 We Are Everyone episode still of Joan Watson.jpg 004 We Are Everyone episode still of Joan Watson and Sherlock Holmes.jpg 005 We Are Everyone episode still of Joan Watson and Sherlock Holmes.jpg 006 We Are Everyone episode still of Sherlock Holmes.jpg 007 We Are Everyone episode still of Joan Watson.jpg 008 We Are Everyone episode still of Sherlock Holmes.jpg 009 We Are Everyone episode still of Sherlock Holmes.jpg 010 We Are Everyone episode still of Joan Watson and Sherlock Holmes.jpg 011 We Are Everyone episode still of Sherlock Holmes and Joan Watson.jpg 012 We Are Everyone episode still of Joan Watson.jpg 013 We Are Everyone episode still of Joan Watson.jpg 014 We Are Everyone episode still of Joan Watson.jpg Behind the scenes 001 We Are Everyone behind the scenes photo.jpg|He's difficult to work with, but he brings it on camera.|link=https://twitter.com/CraigSweeny/status/367753649264394240 002 We Are Everyone behind the scenes photo.jpg|Go! Get to da choppa!|link=https://twitter.com/ELEMENTARYStaff/status/369869705638449152 003 We Are Everyone behind the scenes photo.jpg|Plain planes.|link=https://twitter.com/ELEMENTARYStaff/status/369928333946920960/ 004 We Are Everyone behind the scenes photo.jpg|We workin' it|link=https://twitter.com/jonnyjlm/status/367712287999528960/photo/1/large 005 We Are Everyone behind the scenes photo.jpg|Here's the handwritten version of the Brownstone scene.|link=https://twitter.com/ELEMENTARYStaff/status/388488215113392128/ Videos Promo References Category:Season two Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Aired episodes